1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to outdoor signs. More particularly, the present invention relates to rotating signs, and the adaptability of such signs to a variety of existing sign support columns, regardless of their size or shape.
2. General Background
Lighted signs in recent years must compete with many others of the same type. Therefore, signs are being placed higher, made larger, and rotatable to attract attention. Because of the inaccessibility of these signs, a need has developed for a rotating multi-faced sign that can be installed around an existing sign pedestal support, whereby the face panels can be easily and economically changed on a frequent basis.
Traditionally commercial pedestal supported rotary signs are constructed with two or more faces forming a hollow shell. Such signs are usually driven by motors contained within the confines of the sign. Rotating signs of this type are mounted on pedestal columns that place the sign in a position to attract attention from as far away as possible. In most cases the signs are back lighted.
Signs located well off the ground, and requiring a power source for driving or illumination, provide the ideal location for a second sign located midway between the ground and the existing sign.
Various means of commutation have been developed for rotating signs. Most commutation practices involve the use of commutator rings attached to the pedestal support while the motor, gear reduction and lighting systems are allowed to rotate with the sign. Bearings and belt pulleys are usually fixed to the pedestal support providing a stationery element for the drive means. Drive protection during high wind loads is usually achieved by allowing the drive belt to slip. Construction and maintenance of such signs necessitates providing a support pedestal and its interrelated commutation means. Since the support pedestal and the drive means are provided as a unit installation and service is usually performed by removing the top or bottom of the sign. Signs of this nature, because of their height and rigid construction invariably have face panels that are expensively formed and are not readily changeable.